1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer monitoring unit and power window system, and more particularly to a computer monitoring unit for monitoring the computer and a power window system equipped with the computer monitoring unit.
2. Related Art
Until now, in the microcomputer (hereinafter called MICON) system operating on the battery, when MICON is not used, MICON is brought into the standby mode and is not allowed to run the program in order to reduce the battery power consumption.
Now, to MICON, a MICON monitoring circuit is connected for monitoring the MICON state based on the state signals from MICON and for restarting MICON if MICON is not in the normal state. On the other hand, as described above, when MICON is brought into the standby mode, no state signal is outputted from MICON to the MICON monitoring circuit. Consequently, MICON which enters the standby mode outputs signals for bringing it into standby mode to the MICON monitoring circuit and brings the MICON monitor circuit into the standby mode and stops the monitoring facility.
However, because the MICON monitoring circuit is controlled by MICON, there is a case in which the standby mode signal is mistakenly inputted from MICON to the MICON monitoring circuit. In this way, the MICON monitoring circuit which has received the standby mode signal from MICON enters the standby state, and is unable to monitor the MICON state, which is the originally assigned function of the MICON monitoring circuit.